Addicted to you
by padfootdaryl
Summary: A fic about Carl and beth. set after season 3
1. Chapter 1

Authors note

OK, I am dong this on suggestions from DonnieDarkoMd1, who I would like to thank for the encouragement and for the title suggestions. Also I would like to apologies, as this was gonna be posted weeks ago, but my computer broke and then I had tons of homework. But hete it is.

Addicted to you

Rating:M Language, Gore, Sex

Main characters: Carl Grimes and Beth Greene

For the purpose of this fic, they are both fifteen. it is set in between season three and four

Carl opened the gate hurriedly and then rushed to shut it. as the the Hyundai pulled through the gate. It pulled to a stop and Glenn Maggie and Rick hopped out.

"Any trouble Carl?" asked Rick

"Is there ever?" sighed Carl. Pick sighed and walked off to talk to Hershel.

"Yeah, just go do your 'stuff and things'," said Carl angrily. He stormed after Glenn and had just noticed something. "Where's Daryl?" he asked.

"He was takeing an alternate route or something stupid like that," sai Maggie who obviously disagreed with his choice. Carl shrugged and wen to open it for Daryl who had showed up at that moment.

Later, Carl was eating dinner. Well, he was playing with his food as he stared at beth's posterior. She had eaten earlier and was feeding Judith and had her back to Carl.

"Hey Carl, wanna help me keep watch?" said Glenn suddenly

"Um... OK, sure." Carl replied

Short chapter, but they will get longer.


	2. The Talk

Chapter 2: The Talk

"So Carl, Beth huh?" Said Glenn when they arrived at the gate

"What?" he said Nervously

"You do know that literally everyone except your dad, Hershel, and the little miss herself know you really like her?" said Glenn, "And she only doesn't know because she thought you got over your cruch ages ago."

"What?" Said Carl

"Yep." said Glenn smiling at Carl

Carl gulped.  
"I gotta go," he said feeling saickto his stomach.

It was a little later as Carl walked toward Beth whowas talking to Patrick and Zack.

"Hey y'all," said Carl as he strode up to them

"Hey Carl. come on Zack lets go check on the oil in your charger," sai Patrick, who was obssesd with Zacks '08 Dodge Charger. Zack nodded and they walked off, leaving Carl and Beth alone together.

"So uh, Beth." said Carl nervously

"Yeah?" said Beth smiling

"I just wanted to tell you that I uh... kinda... like... like you sorta?" he said.

"Oh... uh Carl. Um are you serious?" she said. He simply nodded in reply. She looked stunned. And, Carl thought rather hopefully, maybe a little pleased?

Just then they heard Maggie calling Beth.

"See ya later," Said Beth.

Just as Carl sighed as she turned around she said "I like you too."

He looked up stunned. After she left Lizzie Samuals walked by.

"Hi Carl." She said flashing him a dazling smile as she walked past him.

Authours note.

Hope you liked it. Oh, an expect the next chapter to be a bit more deserving of the M title. And expect more Lizzie too.


	3. The Gaurd Tower

Chapter Three

The Guard Tower

The next day Carl was in a guard tower. He was not techniclly keeping watch, but he was unofficially. suddenly he heard a noise behind him. He spun around, hand on his gun. It was just Beth however. Than a thought occured to him. She had just sought him out alone. His heart raced as she came closer, the groin of his pants becoming uncomfortably tight.

"Hey Carl," she said smiling.

She started unbottoning his shirt

"You shouldnt be out after dark," she said, now unbottoning hr own shirt. Carl could not beleive it. Than he snapped to his senses and pulled off his shirt. she pulled her shirt of and they started kissing. She pushed him over and pulled off his pants. his hat fell off and He flung it asie,wraping his arms around her. She then pulled of her own pants. they finally pulled apart fo air,smiled, and continued. Carl unlatched her bra and she slipped out of it. He started to rub her breasts, slowly and carefully. She pulled off his boxers,and grabbed his throbbing cock. He kept his left hand rubbing her boob and pulled iff her pantied with his right.

She moaned as he pushed into her. He flet wonderful. He started to thrust,still rubbing one off her boobs.

"Ohhhhhhh Carl." she moaned

He kept on pushing, He felt himself comeing and started to withdraw but she pulled him back.

"No, come in me Carl," she said lowly

They woke up the next morning in the gaurd tower. They were under a blanket beth had brought. She got dressed, kissed Carl, and left. After getting dressed he too left the gaurd tower.

As he walked across the courtyard,Lizzie Samual walked over

"Morning handsome," she said,and kissed an astonished Carl full on the lips and walked off.

AN

Okay. Sorry about the wait, but I could not think of a way to get them going. and this is my first time smutting, so sorry if it was bad.


End file.
